Catch Me
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: Jason makes a mistake and turns to the one person he knows he can count on. Jarly hints of Jasam.oneparter


-1Carly laughed joyfully as Jason picked her up and spun her around. "What's got you all excited?" She asked, smiling from ear to ear at the sight of him so happy. "You know that Sam and I have being trying to conceive for a while now. Carly I know you, your probably going to flip when I tell you this, get mad, lash out, but please just try to be happy for me." Jason tried to his best to explain before just blurting out the obvious. "Sam is pregnant."

Carly sat straight up in bed, and sighed in relief as she took in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. It had all been a dream, Sam wasn't pregnant and she wasn't loosing Jason anytime soon, at least she hoped not. It wasn't that she didn't want Jason to be a father, hell she always knew he would make a wonderful one, the very first time he held Michael. But Sam already took up so much of her best friend's time, if he did conceive a baby, she wanted it to at least be with someone who liked her and respected her friendship with Jason. Plus, even though she would never admit it, she was a little afraid he would wake up and realize that he was better off without her constantly creating havoc in his peaceful life with Sam. Surely when and if he had children he wouldn't want her 'plans' and misguided ways to be anywhere near his innocent kids.

She peered over to Jax's side of the bed and noted his lack of presence, he probably got a business call sometime during the night. She sighed to herself and climbed out of bed, despite that it was only 3 am. Sleepily she made her way into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Before she even reached the light switch, her doorbell rang, which she chose to ignore at first. She flipped the light on, and took a second to allow her eyes to adjust before reaching for a mug and pouring herself some coffee, Jax must have made it before leaving, because she couldn't recall making any before bed.

When the doorbell rung a second time, she knew that the unwelcome visitor wasn't going away, so as slow as possible she dragged her feet over to the door. Unlocking the door, she swung it open, prepared to accuse whoever was on the other side of waking her up, which they didn't, but who cared. Her mouth was open, the words 'what the hell do you want' on the tip of her tongue, when she realized that it was Jason. "Hey." She greeted lamely.

"Hey." He greeted in return. Carly moved out of the doorway, allowing him entrance into her home, which he gladly accepted. It had been a while since they last talked, and things were tense. Between being a mother to Michael, lover and wife to Jax, and trying to maintain the hotel at the same time, she hardly had time for herself, let alone time to just hang out with her best friend.

Jason shuffled his feet nervously, unsure of how to approach the subject.   
"Carly, I messed up." was all he could think to say, using the words she had said to him so many times in the past few years. Instantly her full attention was on him, and on how she could help him. It had been a while since he had turned to her for help, or she had turned to him, and she was determined to do whatever she could to get him out of whatever mess he was in.

Silently, she grabbed his hand in her own and lead him over to the couch, where they both sat down. Even after they were both seated, she didn't release his hand, hoping that her touch gave him half the comfort his had given her many times. "Liz came to me tonight…she was upset. Her and Lucky had had a fight. I tried my best to comfort her…one thing lead to another. One minute we were hugging and the next we were in bed." Jason explained his voice strained. "And…" He trailed off as tears welled up in his eyes, which was a rare thing. She squeezed his hand, and offered him a small smile. "Sam came home…she saw us." was all he managed to get out, before his emotions got the better of him, and one tear escaped down his cheek, and he clenched the hand that wasn't attached to Carly's into a fist.

So many feelings were coursing through him, he was so damn confused. He was mad at himself, he should have known better! Liz was a married woman, and he was engaged to Sam. At the same time he was hurting more than he thought he ever could. The look on Sam's face had been…heartbreaking. Carly released his hand and placed her own his cheek in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. He let out a long breath and unfolded his fingers, using the once fisted hand to cover hers, over his cheek. After a few moments he removed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm sure she will forgive you. She loves you." She whispered, unsure of how to fix this for him. "You didn't see the expression on her face. She was shocked, angry, shattered, hurt, it was like her whole life had fallen apart."

Carly looked down, almost guiltily. "I've seen a look similar to that." She whispered so quiet that he almost didn't hear her. "When? Who?" He questioned, not quite believing the beautiful blond could hurt someone as much as he had hurt Sam. "You." She whispered again. He swallowed thickly at the small mention of her cheating on him. She quickly shook her head, and brushed her free hand over his cheek. "I'm sorry. The last thing you need right now is to discuss past hurts." She apologized, smiling slightly, hoping that maybe it would be contagious…it wasn't. Instead he simply held onto her hand tighter. "I lost you…and it hurt like hell…sometimes it still hurts." He whispered brokenly "I can't lose Sam too."

"No…no…" She said as she pulled the man she had thought would never actually brake, do just that in front of her own eyes, into her arms. "You didn't lose me Jase." She assured him. "I'm right here, I always have been. You won't lose Sam either." He didn't respond. "It'll all work out, you'll see." She whispered into his ear.

After a few minutes of just sitting in each others arms in silence, Jason finally pulled away. "How am I going to fix this?" He asked. "Beg for her forgiveness…if she refuses to give it…don't give up. Let her know that you believe in the love you share, and your not just going to let her go without a fight." Carly answered.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" Jason questioned, dreading just the thought. "Then come to me, like you did tonight, and I'll be here to catch you if you fall, like you were always there for me. Now its my turn." Carly offered, with a smile, she was praying he returned this time. To her surprise, slowly but surely a small smile tugged at his lips, it wasn't much, but it was a start. "You're my best friend Jason. I love you. You know that…right?" She admitted, trying to enlighten his mood just a little. "Yea, Carly I do. That's one thing I have never doubted."

Carly scooted over closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, and almost naturally he laid his atop hers. "Everything will work out, I promise" She mumbled grabbing Jason's hand and intertwining their fingers once again. For the first time that night he allowed himself to relax and just enjoy her company. Sure Carly was crazy sometimes, acted before she thought everything through, and let her heart control her, but one thing he knew for certain when she made a promise, she came through. So he had no doubt that everything would indeed be ok.


End file.
